


Louisa

by orphan_account



Series: Strange Trails [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (no rape scenes featured), 13 Reasons Why au, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Klance is in this series, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, but lance is not mentioned in this fanfic, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith raised a brow at him, “you don’t want to talk about this, do you?”“No, no i want to,” the teacher insisted, declining another call on his telephone, “I just need to know a few things. Can you do that for me?”Keith hesitated, then nodded slowly.





	Louisa

Keith knocked twice on the wooden door. The noise had a quiet ounce of hesitancy in it, and it had started to linger across the room on the other side. Mr Knight sat up in his chair, and seconds after gaining his attention, Keith twisted the knob and opened the door.

“Keith, hello again. Have a seat.” Mr Knight smiled up at the student, gesturing to the chair opposite his. Keith stayed standing for a few more seconds before shrugging off his backpack and sitting down.

It was silent for a bit. Keith looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with the teacher in front of him. What was he supposed to say? How does he bring up the topic? Should he just spring it upon him? No, he was too scared for that. He felt as if he’d vomit if he tried to get the words out.

Mr Knight cleared his throat, “So, is there anything specific you’d like to talk about today?”

Keith refused to look up. “I guess.”

“You _guess?_ Is there a reason why you might not want to?”

Why are teachers so nosy? Why is he even here?

“I don’t know.”

The teacher’s phone rings, and he leans over to decline it.

“What did you do last weekend? Let’s start from there and gradually move forward.”

Keith looked into the distance, rubbing his left arm lightly, as if he were comforting himself. _What did i do this weekend? I went to.._ “a party. There was a party.”

Mr Knight nodded, “What type of party?”

 _One to get laid._ “Just a get together.”

“Okay, cool, cool... was it fun?”

Keith froze, and his hands stopped its motion. Was it fun? Really? He understood that Mr Knight didn’t know what happened that night, but the question made him laugh internally. Keith hasn’t felt fun since last year.

Mr Knight looked at him again. “Did something... happen at the party? Something you regret?”

Definitely. “Yes.”

“Drugs? Alcohol? Anything illegal?”

Keith glared. “No, I’m not _like_ that.”

“... Did someone take advantage of you?”

Keith almost winced. It hurt to hear it – in your head it sounds surreal, but it starts to sink in when someone speaks it aloud. “Take advantage... yeah. You could say that.”

Mr Knight nodded again, but no words came out. He seemed to hesitate slightly at his actions, stumble with his words – it was obvious he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Keith raised a brow at him, “you don’t want to talk about this, do you?”

“No, no i want to,” the teacher insisted, declining another call on his telephone, “I just need to know a few things. Can you do that for me?”

Keith hesitated, then nodded slowly.

“.. Did .. did you consent?”

Keith started to rub his arm again. “I didn’t say yes.”

“Okay... Did you, push them away? Tell them no?”

 _I tried to run!_ , Keith shouted in his head, _but i couldn’t do anything! Why can’t you see that?!_

“... no.”

Mr Knight’s brows furrowed slightly, staring at the student once more. “Perhaps you were just drunk and consented at the time?”

Keith almost fumed right there. “ _No!_  
I wasn’t even drinking!”

“I was only asking, Keith. Maybe you changed your mind half way through?”

“No! Is that just what you assume?” Keith’s voice raises slightly, “I didn’t _want_ this to happen to me, but it still did, and nothing could’ve prevented it. I went to the party because i needed a distraction from my own thoughts, only to come back feeling worse than i did. Do you think i _asked_ for that to happen?”

Mr Knight had shifted in his seat, and looked at Keith with deep concern. “That wasn’t what i meant, Keith... should we involve the police in this? Or perhaps your parents?”

“Oh my god, no!” Keith interrupted, wiping his damp eyes with his sleeve. “I just... never want to see him again. I never want to hear him, think of him, smell him, touch him ever again. I want him gone.”

Mr Knight’s eyes follow Keith’s. “Who’s the boy, Keith? Who’s the boy?”

Should he tell him? .. What would he be able to do with that information? Keith knew no one would believe him. The boy would be sentenced as innocent and let back into the world, looking for another animal to attack. And it would be everyone’s fault for not believing the victim.

However, he couldn’t help but hope a bit. Maybe Mr Knight could get him arrested? Sentenced to prison? Perhaps then Keith could finally be happy. He could finally feel at ease, without shaking with fear every time he showed his face at school. He could be himself again.

He locked eyes with Knight. “If i tell you his name, do you _promise_ me, that you’ll get him arrested? As far away from me as possible?”

Mr Knight stuttered, “I-I don’t know, Keith, the police probably need proof t-“

“They need _proof?_ That what, I’m not lying to get attention?” Keith eyes started watering quicker now.

“No, Keith, that’s not-“ Keith interrupted him.

“Then _what_ , Mr Knight? Why can’t they just believe me?”

It was silent for a while. Mr Knight stumbled and stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. But Keith knew. No one would believe him.

 _I knew this was a mistake_ , he thought, _now i’ve just made it worse. I have nothing left now._

“I knew it,” he whispered, and the teacher looked up at him. He scoffed when they made eye contact, and picked up his backpack, shrugging it on his shoulder. Mr Knight finally spoke.

“No, no Keith i still want to talk about this, sit down.” Keith simply ignored him, and started walking towards the door. Once his hand held the door knob, the teacher spoke up again.

“Keith, sit down.”

Opening the door, Keith readjusted his grip on his backpack, keeping it hanging on his right shoulder. Then, he stepped forward and walked out the door.

“ _Keith_.”

Keith didn’t listen. He kept walking.

“ _Keith!_ ”

Perhaps, if he kept walking, he’d get lost. And no one would have to deal with him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing a 13 reasons why au basically


End file.
